Trick Or Treat
by Talielorna
Summary: Teddy and Victoire were planning on spending their Halloween watching the best horror movies they could find, but their cousin Lily might just prevent that from happening. Just a cute little One Shot about the next gen on Halloween :) For the Defense Against the Dark Arts class on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum


"Teddy!" Lily squealed as she ran towards him, throwing herself into a hug that knocked the wind out of him.

"Lily," he chuckled after he'd regained his breath, giving her a tight squeeze and settling her on his lap. She shifted to look at Victoire, Lily's cousin that was sitting beside him and with whom he'd been talking to before they were interrupted. Victoire was Teddy's best friend, she was blond and beautiful, and Teddy had known her ever since he could remember. They were at Teddy's godparents' house, Lily's parents, and were planning on spending this Halloween nights watching movies and scaring themselves silly. However, now that Lily was done getting ready to go out, she wanted to talk with them. Victoire smiled at the little girl, greeting her before reaching out to fix her tiny bangs that had gone astray.

"Hi Victoire! Look, I'm a fairy!" Lily exclaimed, getting up and twirling so that her wings moved. She wore a green dress to match her light green wings and her hair was pinned up into a small bun on the top of her head. She grinned widely at him, her smile holding empty spaces from the teeth she had lost recently.

"Are you the tooth fairy?" he asked watching as both the girls giggled.

"Noooo, I'm green, the tooth fairy can't be _green_," Lily explained to him through fits of laughter, "I'm tinker bell!"

Teddy tickled her sides as she giggled louder and louder, stating "Are you sure? Why not?" before turning his hair into a deep green colour. The two girls burst out laughing, always amused by Teddy's ability to change his features.

"Teddy, you look like a zombie!" Lily exclaimed, her childish mind making the strange connection.

"Oh Lily, you're too precious for words, why I could just… eat you alive!" he finished by yelling, starting to tickle her again, only stopping when they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing her throat. The three looked up to see Lily's mother Ginny, also known as Teddy's godmother. She shook her head at their antics: two teenagers, one with green hair, and a little girl with a messed up bun and crooked wings laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh children, what am I going to do with you?" she said, just as another pair joined them in the living room. This time it was a pirate and a dinosaur, also known as Lily's older brothers Albus and James.

"Teddy! Victoire!" they both said excitedly, rushing over to tell them about their halloween costumes. "I'm a dinosaur, just like in the books we read!" Al said excitedly, gesturing to his hood and dinosaur one piece. "And I'm a pirate, Ay Ay, Matey!" James exclaimed, the two continuing to chatter on until their mother finally called to them, saying, "Alright kids, if we're going to go out, we have to leave now."

Teddy and Victoire both sighed silently of relief, looking forward to finally being able to watch the horror movies they'd picked out and binge on the candy they'd stolen from the Potter's Halloween stash.

However, this was interrupted by Lily asking, "Are you coming with us?" The two looked down at the little fairy, who was pleading silently, her eyes shining with hope. Teddy sighed, unable to say no to her when she made that face. He looked over to Victoire, silently asking as she seemed conflicted for a moment, before finally smiling and noddings down to Lily.

"Of course we are, Sweetie," she said, fixing the little ones' wings and hair. The three children cheered and Ginny beamed at them.

"Wait, you need costumes!" James insisted, pointing to the average clothes they were wearing. Teddy looked down at himself for second, and then looked up, having morphed his face into something akin to a zombie, green to match his hair.

"Now you really are a zombie!" Lily exclaimed, before turning to Victoire. She crinkled her brow for a few seconds, before her eyes lit up and she suddenly rushed up the stairs yelling "I'll be right back!" behind her.

Victoire and Teddy looked at each other, shrugging, and soon Lily had returned, her small legs a blur as she rushed back into the room carrying a white headband.

She handed it to Victoire, stating: "You can be an angel!" To which Teddy chuckled, earning himself a smack on the arm from his best friend. She thanked Lily and placed the band on her head, the group finally ready to go. Al and James ran ahead to the neighbouring houses as the four others trailed behind. Lily had grabbed Teddy's hand and was leading him down the street Teddy letting himself be dragged for a while before he felt another hand in his, Victoire's. He looked back at her, grinning wildly, before turning around and starting to keep up with Lily, who was now practically running, dragging Victoire along with them.


End file.
